You May Be Lonely, But You're Never Alone
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: "Why are you helping me?" Tyler asked bitterly.  "Because I went through it alone," Caroline whispered, "I changed into a monster all on my own with no help, and I'd never felt more alone in the world. I... I don't want you to be alone, Tyler." 2x11 epi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I was watching Vampire Diaries online [PM me for the link[: No tests and crap like that.] and I was watching 2x11, _By The Light Of The Moon_ and homg. Tyler. Werewolf. Sexiness. Shirtless. WOO. This is my first VD fic, however not my first attempt at writing some awesome Lochwood/Forbes-ness. Let's say I have a soft spot for werewolf. :3 So, this is my version of how everything should have went from 2x11. Very little Stefan, Damon and the vampire stuff. Sorry. [: Enjoy! s2 Reviews are love.

Note = not all details are right. I couldn't be bothered rewatching the episode. xD

Do not own. x

* * *

><p>Caroline watched as Sara's head hit the black piano, watched her eyes roll back into her head, and watched her body fall lifelessly to the floor. She watched as Tyler's expression went from neutral to shocked, to scared.<p>

"Sara, Sara, c'mon, wake up!" Tyler begged, shoving her shoulder, covered by a black silk sleeve. Tyler waited, watching her chest take one last breath, before freezing in place. He stepped back, hands covering his head. "No, no, no, no..." Caroline looked back at the uncontious Matt, worry marked for all three people in the room. Caroline bent down to Sara, feeling for a pulse on her neck. Her mum had taught her where to feel when she'd had to apply for her first aid degree. No pulse. No breath.

She was dead.

Tyler was shaking, tears running down his tanned cheeks. Caroline was lost, simply going on instinct and wrapping her arms around him as he'd done to her when she'd fallen over and scraped her knee when she was little.

"Shh," Caroline whispered, stroking his back, eying the now very dead Sara, "I'll fix this..."

"S-she fell," Caroline sobbed, head in her hands as fake tears fell down her cheeks. "W-we were d-drunk, and s-she just, collapsed..." Caroline let out another sob which won over Mrs. Lockwood, who petted her shoulder, comfortingly.

"It happens," she soothed, sighing. "I'll call Sara's mother. Stay here... Sheriff Forbes will want to speak to you." Caroline nodded, going on with the totally-upset-omg-she's-dead act. _I can lie to Mum, _Caroline nodded. She felt a set of eyes on her - Tyler's. She looked up to meet his dark eyes, surprised to see what was there.

Suspicion. Gratitude. More suspicion. Had they really never been that close that he didn't believe she'd help him? Well, she had accidentally shoved him off a tree when they were four years old...

Caroline had been fine lying to her mother. She'd sobbed, told her the same story, gone over any details, then gone to the Salvatore house.

"Ah," Damon called as he watched Caroline enter, "if it isn't my favourite little blossom!" Caroline growled at him, but she was mainly too caught in her thoughts to put any effort into it. "What's on your tiny, vampire mind?"

"Tyler killed somebody. If you're right about the Lockwood family..." Caroline trailed off, her eyes moving to a woman with a spiky black-haired doo standing in a very low towel that showed off half of her boobs. Damon's new play toy?

"He's right," the woman called, "the Lockwood family are famous for their werewolf blood." Caroline looked up at Damon for confirmation. He nodded.

"So, therefore, we have another problem on our hands," Damon clapped his hands together, "oh, I love Mystic Falls!" With that, he put his arm around his spiky-haired woman who shrugged it off, fangs outstretched.

"Wouldn't do that," she warned. Damon cackled and put his arm around her again.

"Wouldn't do what?" Damon answered innocently, quirking an eye brow up.

* * *

><p>Caroline eyed Tyler from across the small bar, darkened by the little light and night sky, her enhanced sight noticing his dark eyes faced downward, at his full drink. He knew she was there, they'd met eyes for a brief moment, and she'd seen the expression. Fear. Sadly, she also knew why.<br>Tomorrow was the full moon, the night he'd change into a werewolf for the first time. A werewolf that could kill her in a simple snap of his jaws upon her skin... She'd defended him when he'd killed that girl - he knew she'd seen him kill her, and he knew she'd lied for him. He didn't know why, but somehow, he did know he was going to become a werewolf. Perhaps he'd put two and two together and discovered Caroline was a vampire. Perhaps he'd try to kill her the moment the moon rose?

The movement of Tyler caught Caroline's instantly, and she raised her light blue eyes to watch as he put a ten dollar bill on his table and stood up to leave. He looked across the room, before finding her eyes on him. Straight faced, he moved towards her, determination mixing with the still prominent fear in his dark brown - practically black - eyes.

"We need to talk," Tyler said slowly, reaching for her hand. Caroline gulped the last of her bourbon down - she needed it sometimes, okay? - and stood up, pushing her bushy blonde curls off her shoulders.

"Let's go," she nodded, letting Tyler lead her out towards the dark exit behind the bar. As Caroline faced Tyler's back, she could see he was haunching, whether to block her out or to cover himself from others, she wasn't sure. His thick brown jacket was leather, and his dark jeans were clearly a fashion don't. Tyler finally faced her, his face pale in the moonlight.

"Tell me what you are," he finally spoke, slowly and gravelly. Caroline blinked at him - she'd play stupid until he stopped playing stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about? We've known each other since we were kids!" Caroline spoke harshly, letting the bitterness slice into her speech.

"Don't play games, Caroline," he growled, his dark eyes glowing. "You wouldn't have covered for me if you didn't know what I was. Now, I want to know what you are." Something told her he already knew.

"You know," Caroline whispered, her blue eyes casting upon the moon, "other wise you wouldn't be asking me." Silence became a necessity. Tyler pushed her against the wall, his arms trapping her.

"I want you to say it," Tyler whispered, his mouth close to hers, "I want to make sure I'm not crazy." Caroline let out a nervous breath.

"I'm a vampire," she finally answered, her voice so low, she was glad he was right at her mouth. Tyler shoved her against the wall - hard.

"You're lying!" Tyler shouted, his eyes angry, jaw set. "Why are you lying to me? After all, we_ have_ known each other since we were kids," he repeated Caroline's words angrily.

"I-I'm not lying, Tyler!" Caroline squirmed under his firm grasp, although she knew she could easily throw him back, "you're a werewolf. I'm a vampire."

Tyler hesitated for a moment, contemplating on whether to believe me. "Prove it." Caroline proved it by throwing him half way across the ally, her fangs fully exposed and the dark lines growing down her face. Tyler's face was a mixture of shock, revulsion and disbelief. And awe?

"H-how did you know I was...?" Tyler asked, eyes lowering to the ground as he stepped a few steps back towards me.

"I... have my sources," Caroline trailed off, frowning. At the emotions practically bouncing off Tyler, her expression softened. "You're frightened, aren't you?" Tyler's head snapped up as if he was about to say something sarcastically - but then he sighed.

"Petrified," he laughed bitterly. Caroline shoved her arm around his.

"Come to my house. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

><p>"Before Uncle Mason died... he was playing with a video on his bed. He wouldn't let me watch it - let alone go near it. I remember the title though - it said <em>The Transformation. <em>I thought it was like, a kid thing. Maybe like the Transformers or something, but maybe..." Tyler trailed off as he rested on the couch beside Caroline who faced him with a neutral expression.

"Maybe it's what you're about to go through?" Caroline finished, nodding. "We can get it in the morning and watch it before nightfall." Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Why... Why are you helping me? We've never liked each other, and we've known each other a pretty long time," Tyler said bitterly. Caroline frowned - why was she helping him? She stared at Tyler for a long moment, searching for some part of his face that would seem unfamiliar, something to make her want to help him. Caroline had known this boy since birth practically however - he had his short black hair and dark, dark eyes, fair skin and a well muscled body. Steroids or gym work outs, Caroline did not know.

"Because I went through it alone," Caroline whispered, "I changed into a monster all on my own with no help, and I'd never felt more alone in the world. I... I don't want you to be alone, Tyler." Tyler stared at her through dark lashes for a long moment before nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 8 am sharp." Tyler walked out without a glance back.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it's pretty crappy starting chapter, but I just want it up. [x Please be assured, Tyler is mine. Review! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys are awesome reviewers! Thanks for the kind words! Here's a well deserved chapter. s2

* * *

><p>The first time I woke up that day, the alarm woke me up at six a.m. I threw it at the door and heard the satisfactory sound of it dying and fell back to sleep. The second time I woke up, it was Tyler's annoyed knocking at the front door. I hopped out of bed and ran, biting my lip in guilt.<p>

"Sorry, sorry!" I cried, opening the door, wondering how my hair looked. Tyler eyed my pjyamas and shook his head, letting himself in, carrying a DVD cover. "Help yourself to food and whatever. I'm going to go get changed."

I ran to my room and into the bathroom that was attached to my bed room, locking both doors. I stood in the bathroom for a long moment before hopping into the shower, staring at myself. My blonde curls were pointed at the roof and it hung over my eyes. No doubt, Tyler had been more freaked out by my hair than turning into a freaky yellow eyed werewolf tonight. Finally, I stepped into the shower. The warm water on my skin felt like heaven. I washed my hair and my body quickly, before getting changed into a pair of denim shorts and a black shirt that said 'SEXY' on the chest in gold writing. Brushing my teeth, I eyed the mirror, wondering how the hell I was about to cope with what Tyler and I might see. I shook my head, as if that might rid the thoughts, running a comb through my hair and checking the clock.

It'd been a good twenty minutes already. Was that the TV I could hear? I battled with the clock to get out in half an hour flat. I looked tired in the mirror, but I applied enough eye liner and mascara to make myself look somewhat presentable. Putting a thick layer of lip stick on my lips, I hurried out the door, pushing my hair into a pony tail.

"Sorry, Tyler," I apologized as I walked behind the counter of the kitchen and poured two glasses of juice. Tyler turned around to me, leaning his arm on the brown couch.

"You look like shit in the morning," he told me as he took the glass I offered.

I smacked him, "way to flatter me, Tyler Idiot Lockwood." Tyler smirked, but pushed the disc into the DVD player which rested beneath a seventy-two inch plasma. The screen filled with a near naked Mason.

"Woaw," I muttered, grateful for the fact he was wearing pants. Mason was standing in a dark room - a cellar? A basement? A cave? - and he was panting in front of the camera.

"If you're watching this," Mason gasped into the camera, "you are either an idiot or need information."

"Both," Tyler mumbled, dryly. I had to agree with him.

"T-Tonight's the full moon... The night I'll turn into a werewolf. My journal is located in the library at the Lockwood's... Third shelf in the kids section. Second book. Don't be fooled by it's appearance... If you see this happen to someone..." Mason's eyes met the camera's middle, "run."

"Nah, I'll stay and watch," I muttered sarcastically, but was broken off by a major spasm that ran through Mason's body. He collapsed to the ground, screaming. His bare back was exposed to the camera and it curved in an inhumanly way, his spine seeming to tear through his skin. My mouth dropped to the floor. My eyes however? They moved towards Tyler, who had his pokerface on.

It transformed into other emotions as Mason clutched helplessly at the air as another spasm shot through his body.

"Can we skip this?" I asked, frowning at the screen. Tyler was all too willing as he reached for the remote and pressed search. It was still on the same scene - Mason screaming on the floor - for almost half the film.

"How long does this go for?" Tyler hissed, watching as the timer on the camera lenses read three hours so far. I watched Tyler as he stared at the screen, which was long past four hours now. He was shaking as the timer clicked for five hours. "I-I can't do that," he whispered. "Oh-my-god, Caroline, I can't do that! Look at him!"

Tyler, the idiot Tyler I'd never gotten along with since he'd stolen my Barbie Doll when I was four, looked so vulnerable. I pulled him into my arms, biting my lip.

"I told you," I reminded him, softly, "I'll be there to help. You won't be alone, okay? I won't let you be." Tyler nodded in my arms, his eyes on the screen. Six hours through, something happened. Tyler pressed play on the remote, his body still leaning on me, but as upright as possible when he wanted to be comforted. Mason's screams were blood-curdling, but his body, unlike last time, let out a shrill rip and tore into the new skin of fur. A black wolf emerged from Mason, and his yellow eyes stared at the camera, before his growled at it and leapt for it.

The screen went black.

"Tyler..." No response. Tyler sat away from me now, his face staring at the black screen blankly.

"He's a monster. I'm going to become a monster." Tyler whispered, staring at the screen.

"No, Tyler... No, that's not him! He didn't have any control!" I begged him. He choked on his words.

"That'll be me! _I _won't have any control, Caroline! Why don't you understand? I'm going to be a monster!" I fought the tears that threatened to overcome me as I pulled Tyler to face me.

"I'm a monster. A demon. A vampire. I'm going to help you, because you know what? You're not the only monster! You think I haven't killed before, Tyler? You think I wanted to? _I_ had no control!" I whispered the last sentence, tears finally escaping. Tyler's face crumpled, and his face - which was once full of fear - was full of emotion.

"You'll be there... You promise?" he whispered, pulling me to him.

"I promise," I agreed, leaning into his chest which spelled like expensive colongue, and nothing like a monster.

We held onto each other and cried, because in the end, we were both the same.

We were both monsters.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short factor. I just felt it was a good way to end the chapter[: Aren't they lovable? I just want them together already. It's so hard to contain my inner love for them. [x Anyhow, reviews are love. s2


End file.
